totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Specjalny SF: Total Drama: All-Stars
Specjalny SF: Total Drama: All-Stars - Fikcja z cyklu SF Totalnej Porażki Czyli szybka "predykcja" wydarzeń w piątym sezonie Totalnej Porażki, opracowana przez Lukaninho oraz Vamelii. Odcinki będą pisane w skrótach, a celem tej edycji SF jest podzielenie się z reszta użytkowników predykcją autorów. 14 starych uczestników powraca na Wawanakwe, gdzie zostają podzieleni na dwie drużyny - protagoniści (Heroiczne Chomiki) oraz antagoniści (Nikczemne Sępy). Kto tym razem sięgnie po milion?! Uczestnicy * Alejandro * Cameron * Courtney * Duncan * Gwen * Heather * Jo * Lightning * Lindsay * Mike * Sam * Scott * Sierra * Zoey Drużyny Heroiczne Chomiki * Cameron * Gwen * Lindsay * Mike * Sam * Sierra * Zoey * Courtney (Od 4 odcinka) Nikczemne Sępy * Alejandro * Courtney (Do 4 odcinka) * Duncan * Heather * Jo * Lightning * Scott Odcinki Odcinek 1: Starzy obozowicze, najsławniejsi z najsławniejszych, po raz kolejny pojawiają się na Wawanakwie, która pozostaje w połowie radioaktywna. Sierra i Heather odzyskały włosy, tak samo jak Alejandro i Scott odzyskali zdrowie, chociaż Alejandro ma nadal kilka blizn. Chris dzieli zawodników na dwie drużyny: Bohaterów (Heroiczne Chomiki - Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sierra, Lindsay, Sam oraz Gwen) oraz antagonistów (Nikczemne Sępy - Jo, Lightning, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro oraz Scott), po czym wprowadza obozowiczów do dobrze znanych im domków, oraz na stolowke, gdzie "mile" witają się z Chefem. Nie mieli jednak czasu na śniadanie, gdyż przyszedł czas od razu na zadanie. Drużyny musiały zbudować ogromna, wielkości co najmniej wodospadu wieże. Lepsze materiały do budowania otrzymują protagoniści, ku oburzeniu antagonistów, jednak Chris stwierdził, ze powinni sobie poradzić. Drużyny wzięły się za budowanie. Drużyna Chomików za kapitana nadzoru wyznaczyła Camerona, który zabrał się za plan budynku. Pozostali szukali wyznaczonych materiałów, z wyjątkiem Sama’a który siedział z nosem przy konsoli oraz Sierry, która nie mogła się pogodzić z brakiem Cody’ego. Zostaje w końcu pocieszona przez Zoey, która dodaje jej otuchy i zachęca do walki o milion dla Cody’ego, co bardzo motywuje Sierre i zaprzyjaźnia dziewczyny. Mike odkrywa nowa osobowość – Evil, ale nie mówi o tym nikomu. Gwen wymieniała miłosne spojrzenia z Duncan’em, oraz pomagała Lindsay w odróżnieniu cegły od patyków. U Sępów natomiast panował totalny chaos, gdyż każdy chciał dowodzić i powstała kłótnie. Jedynie wzajemnie wyzywający się Duncan oraz Courtney starali się coś działać, I budowali byle jak wieże. Nadal siwy Lightning postanowił natomiast wyrównać rachunki z Cameronem, I zakradł się do planu budowy Chomików, wykorzystując momentu nie uwagi kapitana Chomików, I wymazał kilka szczegółów. Po godzinie, wszystko było gotowe I nadszedł moment oceny Chrisa. Wieża chomików runęła, dlatego protagoniści przegrali. Na ceremonii wyleciał Cameron, który nominował tez sam siebie, bo już wygrał I myślał ze to on zawalił zadanie. Odcinek 2: Od pierwszych zmagań w kolejnym sezonie minęły niecałe 3 dni, a zawodników tradyjnie już czekało kolejne wyzwanie. Tradyjnie już rano zawodnicy lądują w stołówce, gdzie tradycyjnie pojawia się Chris i wyjawia zawodnikom że mają kilka minut by zjeść i pojawić się na wyzwaniu. W międzyczasie obydwie drużyny spoglądały na siebie nieufnie, ba! Każdy z zawodników miał widok sępa na każdego ze swoich rywali, zwłaszcza Jo mierzyła wrogim spojrzenie swojego kolege z drużyny Lightninga, który ponownie zapomniał że Jo to dziewczyna. Sam mimo śniadania pogrążony był w grze na konsoli, Al i Heather unikali spojrzeń na siebie, by nie wzbudzić czyiś podejrzenie. Sierra i tak znała prawdę. Po eliminacji Camerona, Mike znów znalazł się w problemie z osobowościami, ale jednak Zoey starała mu pomóc w walce. Zawodnicy spotkali się z Chrisem. Powitał ich kolejnym zadaniem, którym było poszukiwania Chefa, zgubionego "Niby" w lesie. Obie ekipy zareagowały z radością na takie proste wyzwanie. W drużynie Protantagonistów liderem siebie mianował Mike, bez przeciwu innych. Za to zwycięzcy ostatniego wyzwania wszczęli awanture kto będzie dowodził ekspedycją ratowniczą, i podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grupek (Alejando,Courtney,Heather), (Duncan, Ligtning) oraz (Jo ze Scottem) i tak wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Efektowność tych "dobrych" była jednak kiepska bo cały czas gre spowalniał Sam, który był w swoim świecie. Mimo oporu Zoey, Mike zabrał konsole Samowi i kazał mu pracować na rzec drużyny i tak trafili do jaskinii, z której musieli uciekać przez rozwścieczonego niedźwiadka. Wszystkie grupy Sępów krązyły w około lasu, nie zagłębiając się dalej, po za Jo i Scottem. Chomiki nadal dowodzone przez Mike zauważyły Chefa i zaczęły biec za nim, jednak kucharz wpadł na Jo i Scott'a i w ten sposób zwyciestwo powędrowało ponownie do Sępów. Na eliminacjach zagrożona była Sierra, jednak z wielkim hukiem z gry wyleciał Sam, który niekrył rozgoryczenia postawą innych. Odcinek 3: Kolejny dzień. Obozowicze w obu domkach drużynowych już stali na nogach. Drużyna Sępów. Po stałych kłótniach o dowodzenie, pomiędzy Jo, Lightning'iem i Heather o przywództwo, Scott i Alejandro zakładają cichy pakt pomiędzy sobą, chociaż obydwoje mają na celu wywalić jeden drugiego wywalić. Duncan zrozumiał, ze sytuacja w drużynie jest delikatna, dlatego proponuje Courtney rozejm, jednak ta stawia mu ultimatum: przyjmie propozycje rozejmu, jeśli Duncan rozstanie się z Gwen. Jo, Lightning i Heather ostatecznie ustalają, ze kapitanem zespołu zostanie lepsza dzisiaj w zadaniu osoba. U Chomików było mniej kłótni, ale za to więcej zawodu. Tym razem lekko podłamana z powodu drugiej z rzędu porażki Zoey pocieszała Sierra. Mike odkrywa, ze jest nowa, zła osobowość ujawnia się podczas kontaktu na radioaktywnej części wyspy, co odkrywa przypadkiem Lindsay. Evil Mike zakochuje się w Lindsay, a Lindsay w nim (będąc przekonana ze to Tyler). Na szczęście Mike w porę powraca do siebie, i prosi, aby Lindsay nikomu nic nie powiedziała. Godzinę później drużyny spotykają się w stołówce. Duncan unika Gwen, która od razu wysłała Courtney groźne spojrzenie. Kiedy przyszedł Chris, przyszedł tez czas na zadanie. Zadaniem na ten dzień okazało się wydobycie skarbu z katakumb. Do wyboru drużyny miały 4 tunele pełne pułapek (ogień, woda, ziemia, lód) , i tylko w jednym znajdował się skarb. Drużyna chomików wybrała ziemie, czego wyboru od razu pożałowali. Po kilku krokach napotkali grupę pająków, która "pochłonęła" Sierre oraz Gwen. Mike przemienił się w Swetlane, i zabierając ze sobą Lindsay oraz Zoey udało uciec im się przed pająkami na koniec tunelu, który okazał się pusty, i musieli wrócić we trójkę się i wybrać inny. Sępy stracili sporo czasu na kłótnie, ale zdecydowali się wybrać ogień. Oni również nie mieli lekko, gdyż w tunelu było tak gorąco, ze para uniemożliwiała im widok. Na koniec tunelu z trudem doszli tylko Lightning, Jo oraz Heather. Niestety, koniec tego tunelu również był pusty. Pozostała trojka chomików (Zoey, Mike oraz Lindsay) ostatecznie wybrali lód. Z sufitu tunelu spadały na nich liczne sople, toteż zmuszeni byli do biegu. Nagle spostrzegli się, ze goni ich Saskwaczanakwa i się rozdzielili. Sępom pozostał ostatni tunel - woda. Z każdym krokiem poziom wody wzrastał, aż zmuszeni byli do nurkowania. W pewnym momencie napotkali na drodze ogromna ośmiornice, która uwięziła Heather oraz Lightning'a. Jo widziała przed sobą skrzynie, jednak Heather i Lightning ściskani byli co raz mocniej... Chris czekał na zawodników przed tunelem. Jako pierwsi wyszli z pustymi rekami Zoey, Mike oraz Lindsay. Dopiero potem wyszła Jo, która miała oczywiście skrzynie. Niestety, Chris zadecydował, ze wygrywają Chomiki, ponieważ pozostało ich więcej.. Na ceremonii po raz pierwszy pojawiają się sępy. Wszystko rozstrzyga się ostatecznie pomiędzy Lightning'iem i Jo. Odpada Jo, ponieważ drużyna nie mogła przebaczyć jej pozostawienia reszty w środku. Odcinek 4: Nadszedł czas kolejnego dnia i kolejnego wyzwania. Jak zwykle rano obozowicze wylegiwali się w domkach. Lightning i Heather toczyli dalej boje o bycie liderem w drużynie, jednak między nich wtrąciła się Courtney i powiedziała że ona z doświadczeniem będzie idealnym kapitanem, Heather i Lightning zmierzyli ją wzrokiem, a reszta patrzyła na to z przymrużeniem oka. Chomiki były rodem w euforii, pierwsze wygrane zadanie Sierra i Zoey skumały się na poważnie i zaproponowała by dołączyła do tajnego sojuszu jej i Mike, na co Sierra bez problemu przystała. Mike za to nadal niepotrafił okiełznać swojej nowej osobowości, gdy znalazł się po radioaktywnej części Wyspy i znów powtarza się ostatnia sytuacja z Lindsay, jednak dźwiek, zbiórki zawodników na pomost pomógł powrócić Mike'owi do osobości. Na spotkaniu z zawodnikami Chris ogłosił, że drużyna Sępów pójdzie do pokoju zwierzeń i zagłosuje kto ma zmienić drużynę. Lightning, Heather i Alejandro(namówiony przez Heather) zagłosowali na Courtney i to ona musiała zmienić drużynę na zupełnie nową. Courtney zła z tego powodu nie mogła nic jednak poradzić i zmieniła drużynę. Po zmiane drużyne, Chris w sarkastyczny sposób ogłosił że następny wyzwaniem będzie sparodiowanie popularnej w całej Europie, Eurowizji (mówie tak, by mnie Milosław nie zabił xD). Każda drużyna dostała czas na przygotowanie jakiegoś wykonawcy oraz przygotowanie niesamowitej scenerii. Sępy zaczęły przygotowania, a Lightning łaził za Heather, że to on ma być kapitanem. Heather się wkurzyła i powiedziała że zgadza i Lightning ma przygotować wszystko łącznie z piosenką i scenerią, a Sępy zaczęły się przyglądać wyczynom. Lightning wziął swoje koszulki sportowe i porozdawał wszystkim "kolegom". Zaczął się we wszystkim gubić, a Sępy miały z niego beke. Chomiki, mimo dołączenia Courtney starały się działać tak jak wcześniej. Mimo wszystko Courtney zdecydowała że piosenkę wykona Gwen, na co oburzona była sama niezainteresowana, ale poparł ją sojusz Sierry z Zoey i Mikem. Lindsay wzruszyła ramionami zdezorientowana. Courtney wyznaczyła plany i kazała uszyć kolorowy strój Gwen i by zrobić jej makijaż w barwach tęczy. Na przeglądzie Eurowizyjnej Porażki roku, Chris usłyszał fatalny śpiew Lightning'a, śpiewał o tym jaki on jest wspaniały i w ogóle że futbol amerykański jest wspaniały. Chris się cały załamał, a Chef pokazał tylko 2 pkt Eurodramatomiernikiem. Następny czekał nas występ Gwen, która wystąpiła w jakiejś skocznej piosence, a ona stała sztywno i była cała wściekła. Courtney mimo wszystko stała w skowronkach. Chris i Chef nie podjęli się oceny tej dramatycznej piosenki i skazali Chomiki na ceremonie. Na ceremonii, dzięki Courtney wyleciała Gwen, która otrzymała głosy od Courtney, Sierry i Lindsay, która pomyliła swój głos. Odcinek 5: Kolejny, spokojny ranek na Wawanakwie. Drużyny już wstały. Dziewczyny z drużyny Chomików znajdowały się właśnie od godziny w łazience. Courtney jest bardzo dumna faktem, ze pozbyła się Gwen i stara się zdobyć zaufanie dziewczyn z zespołu. Nie może jednak przekonać do końca do siebie Zoey, której szkoda było Gwen, toteż pomiędzy dziewczynami rodzi się mały konflikt. W międzyczasie, ostatni chłopak w drużynie Mike stara się zapanować nad osobowościami, jednak Evil Mike jest za silny, i przejmując chwilowo kontrole nad Mike'm, zakłada tajny sojusz z Duncan'em, mając na celu wyeliminowanie Scott'a. W międzyczasie, u Sępów Lightning bardzo puszył się ostatnim zwycięstwem, co strasznie irytowało pozostałych. Duncan przeczuwa, ze zmiana drużyny Courtney nie była dla niego zbytnio korzystna, toteż za namową Evil Mike, nakłania do cichego paktu Heather. Heather zgadza się, widząc jak Courtney nadal podrywa Alejandro, żeby wzbudzić u Duncan'a jeszcze większą zazdrość. Scott jedynie siedzi cicho w kącie, przyjmując taktykę cichej myszy, chcąc zostać w cieniu przez pewien czas, żeby uniknąć podejrzeń. Nadeszła chwila wyzwania. Chef zaprosił zawodników na stolowke, gdzie na drużyny czekały już stoły pełne "smakołyków". Napaleni na pyszne śniadanie zawodnicy zawiedli się, kiedy po odkryciu pokryw ujrzeli: ślimaki w skarpetkowym sosie ze skarpet Beth, aparat Beth polany sosem ze strupów z kolan Beth, kanapka z sandałów Beth oraz wiele, wiele innych Bethowych przysmaków. Zadaniem okazał się quiz z wiedzy z poprzednich sezonów TD. Karą za błędną odpowiedź, było skosztowanie jednej z pysznych potraw. Wygrywa osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma w grze bez puszczenia pawia. Kiedy zabawa się zaczęła, z gry szybko odpadli: Lightning, Lindsay oraz Courtney. Pozostali dzielnie walczyli, jednak po dłuższej chwili na placu boju pozostali tylko Scott, Duncan oraz wszystko wiedząca o TD Sierra, która ani razu nie musiała skosztować jeszcze Beth'owego dania. Scott i Duncan wymiękli, toteż Sierra zapewniła Chomikom drugie zwycięstwo. Przed ceremonią Evil Mike spotkał się z Duncan'em, i naradzili się co do głosu. Evil Mike obiecał Duncan'owi, ze w zamian za takie glosowanie postara się "popracować" nad Courtney. Na ceremonii, o ostatnią piankę modlili się Lightning i Scott. Ostatecznie odpada Lightning, otrzymując 3 glosy (Duncan, Scott, Heather) - Evil Mike wolał najpierw zemścić się na Lightning'u, gdyż dowiedział sie podsłuchując nagrania u Chrisa, o wrobieniu Camerona, natomiast Scott dwa (Alejandro, Lightning) Odcinek 6: Poranek na Wawanakwa, nie był burzliwy, tylko zwykły. Drużyna Chomików była już totalnie zdominowana przez dziewczyny, w sumie od początku tak było. Lindsay wraz z Courtney spędziły razem czas w łazience. Panna "wszystko robie najlepiej" postanowiła urobić sobie Lindsay, by mieć jakiekolwiek szanse pozostania w grze, a Lindsay jak to Lindsay nieogarnęła tego. Zoey i Sierra świętowały zwycięstwo na wspólnej pogadance, jednak Zoey była zaniepokojona co z Mike'm bo ostatnio często znikał. Evil Mike, spotkał się na umówionym przez niego spotkaniu z Duncanem. Mike wyznaczył kolejne intrukcje Duncanowi, który mimo że nie chciał postanowił dalej brnąć w sojusz, bo wiedział że sam nie przetrwa. Scott zaszył się w jakieś jaskinii i w spokoju obmyślał swoją taktykę niedając nikomu w kość. Heather wzburzona robiła "awanture" Alejandro'wi, że nie wspiera jej w trudnych sytuacja, Al natomiast nic nie robił sobie z tych gróźb Hedzi. I nadszedł moment, najbardziej wyczekiwany przez widzów! Wyzwanie! Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem w 5 sezonie, było skonstruowanie własnej maszyny, a potem wygranie wyścigu do okoła wyspy. Chomiki z zapałem i pod dowódctwem Courtney, wzięły się ostro do roboty, Sierra starała się cokolwiek pomóc, to ją Courtney za każdym razem ofuknęła. Pomagał jej wiernie Evil Mike, na co Zoey patrzyła z zadrością i przymrużeniem oka również, ale nie podobało jej się zachowanie Mike. Sępy mimo wielu nie porozumień, starały się razem tworzyć cokolwiek utworzyć. Pomysłem błysnął Scott i pozabierał części samochodowi Chrisa z jego prywatnego garażu. Mając idealne części nikt nie sprzeczał się ze Scottem i postanowili razem wspólnie dokonczyć dzieła. Chris był wściekły na Sępy, ale mimo wszystko przyznał im zwycięstwo w tej konkurencji, gdyż wymyślili to lepiej od konkurencji. Następną częścią był wyścig do którego stanął Evil Mike kontra Alejandro. W całym wyścigu mimo gorszego wozu, z tyłu jechał Mike. Na ostatnim zakręcie za bardzo przyśpieszył Al i w rąbał się w drzewo, przez co mete przekroczył pierwszy Evil Mike. Na dramatycznej ceremonii, po dwa głosy otrzymali Heather(Duncan, Alejandro), Alejandro (Scott i Heather). W dogrywce udział wzieli właśnie ci dwaj przegrani, jednak w pojedynku na wiedze lepszy okazał się Alejandro i z gry wyleciała Heather. Odcinek 7: Kolejny dzień na Wawanakwie. Drużyna Chomików znajdowała się na plaży. Mike i Zoey siedzieli na pieniu i rozmawiali. Zoey odkrywa w końcu nową osobowość Mike, gdy ten wpada w radioaktywną kałuże i jest zła, ze nic jej wcześniej nie powiedział. Evil Mike kłóci się Zoey i idzie podrywać Lindsay, która się opalała. Sierra natomiast pociesza Zoey, i obiecuje ze jeszcze będą miały okazje do zemsty. Courtney znajdowała sie na stołówce gdzie kłóciła sie o śniadanie z Duncanem. Scott i Alejandro posprzeczali sie o strategie, toteż obydwoje mają siebie teraz na celowniku, wiec każdy z nich stara sie o sojusz z Duncanem. Duncan nie daje sie przekonać, ale chętnie wykorzystuje Scott'a i Alejandro jako sługów. Chwile później Chris zebrał wszystkich zawodników na zadanie - czyli paintball w lesie. Sępy od razu sie oburzyli, ponieważ było ich mniej, jednak to w ich strzelbach znajdowały sie po 2 kulki, podczas kiedy w strzelbach Chomików była tylko jedna kulka. Po wytłumaczeniu owych zasad, zawodnicy rozbiegli się po lesie. Pierwszymi ofiarami zostali kłócący się Zoey i Mike, zastrzeleni przez Alejandro. Lindsay, Courtney i Sierra trzymały się razem, i zestrzeliły Scott'a, ale dziewczyny zostały również zmuszone do rozdzielenia się po zaskakującym ataku Alejandro, któremu udało się trafić jedynie w Lindsay. W ten sposób po 5 minutach na placu boju pozostali tylko Sierra, Courtney, Alejandro oraz Duncan. Bezbronny Alejandro padł ofiarą Sierry, która za posiłkowała się kulkami Lindsay, Mike i Zoey. Duncan i Courtney spotkali sie w pewnym momencie, i oczywiście najpierw zaczeli sie kłócić, ale żaden nie mógł (nie chciał) zestrzelić drugiego. Klotnia skończyła sie pocałunkiem, dzięki którym ponownie do siebie wrócili. Niestety, ten romantyczny moment przerwała im Sierra, trafiając Duncana i zapewniając zwycięstwo Chomikom. Na ceremonii głos Duncana na Alejandro nie wystarczył, ponieważ zagłosowali na niego Alejandro i Scott, po tym, jak nie zestrzelił Courtney i zapewnił drużynie kolejną porażkę. Duncan ponownie i po raz ostatni całuje sie z Courtney na Wawanakwie, po czym zostaje wykopany. Odcinek 8: Finałowa 7 znajdowała się na stołówce, wraz z Chrisem, który ogłosił oficjalne rozłączenie drużyn. Mike przeprowadził się do Scott'a i Alejandro, którzy zjednoczyli się po wspólnym wyeliminowaniu Duncana. Założyli we trójkę razem z Mike męski sojusz, mając na celu znieważyć przewagę liczebną dziewczyn, które opanowały teraz w całości domek Chomików. Courtney obwiniała wszystkich dookoła o eliminacje Duncana, a w szczególności Sierre. Zoey próbowała (bezskutecznie) wytłumaczyć Lindsay, ze Mike to nie Tyler, przez co dziewczyny sie pokłóciły. Chwile później przyszedł czas na zadania. Pierwszym z nich była próba równowagi. Każdy z zawodników stal na jednej nodze na małym kółku, unikając przedmiotów rzucanych w nich przez Chefa. Osoba, która utrzyma równowagę najdłużej i nie spadnie, wygrywa pierwszą nietykalność na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Po chwili zawodnicy rozpoczęli balansowanie. Wszyscy chłopacy okazali się kiepskim poczuciem równowagi, toteż Mike, Scott i Alejandro szybko odpadli z rywalizacji. Zdeterminowane Courtney i Sierra łapały w powietrzu lecące w nich przedmioty, i rzucały sie w siebie nawzajem, W końcu obie sie trafiły i straciły równowagę, spadając. Zoey i Lindsay bez problemu unikały wszystkiego, do czasu kiedy Evil Mike zaczął kibicować Lindsay. Zoey sie rozkojarzyła i spadła, a Lindsay zapewniła sobie odpoczynek na resztę dnia oraz pewny byt w finałowej 6. Pozostali musieli się zmierzyć w kolejnej konkurencji, czyli tor przeszkód w lesie. Osoba, która najszybciej go pokona, wygra kolejną nietykalność. Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęły sie Sierra, Courtney i Alejandro. Alejandro starał sie rozpraszać Courtney podrywaniem jej, ale ta o mało go nie zabiła, wkurzona na niego za eliminacje Duncana. Zoey maszeruje smutna za wysyłającym buziaki dla Lindsay Evil Mike'm. Przed ostatnią przeszkodą - basenem z galaretką, pojawili sie jako pierwsi Sierra i Scott. A ponieważ Sierra radziła sobie lepiej w galaretce, Scott przypomniał jej o Cody'm, i zaczął "z troską" opowiadać, jak Cody jej potrzebuje i jak za nią tęskni. Sierra się zatrzymała i zaczęła płakać, a Scott wygrał nietykalność. Na "naradzie" męskiego sojuszu, po długiej dyskusji, chłopacy postanowili wyeliminować najsilniejszą dziewczynę, toteż pianki na ceremonii nie otrzymała Courtney z 4 glosami. Jednak to Sierra zrezygnowała z dalszej gry, będąc przekonana, ze Cody jej potrzebuje. Courtney natomiast sprawdziła później po cichu, kto na nią zagłosował (Mike, Alejandro, Scott i Sierra) i obiecuje na nich zemstę.. Odcinek 9: W obozie pozostała ich już tylko 6. W damskim obozie panowała chyba jak zwykle w TD napięta atmosfera. Zoey przygnębiona zachowaniem Mike wywędrowała sobie nad rzekę, by przemyśleć pare spraw. Courtney robiła listy, kogo i w jakiej kolejności ma się pozbyć z show, nadal szukając winnych eliminacja Duncana. Lindsay zaś spędzała czas z Evil Mike, gdzieś w radioaktywnej części wyspy. Scott i Alejandro mimo że oboje siebie nie lubi stworzyli mini-sojusz, który wykluczał również udział w nim Mike. Scott jednak w zwierzeniu daje znać, że jego następnym celem jest Alejandro i nie pozwoli mu się urobić. Chris zebrał zawodników przed starą radioaktywną kopalnią, którą zniszczył w 4 sezonie. Pierwsza część polegała na odkopaniu wejścia. Komu się uda, ten następną część wyzwania będzie miał wolne. Wszyscy wzięli się za kopanie, dziury. Z tej rywalizacji zrezygnowała na starcie Lindsay, która nie chciała sobie zniszczyć paznokci. Reszta wzięła się za rozkopywanie wejścia. Najszybciej szło Scottowi i Courtney. "Stary" Mike nie zaangażował się w walke tylko starał się przepraszać Zoey, która była pochłonięta wyzwaniem i nie zwracała uwagi na chłopaka. Ostatecznie pierwszą część wyzwania wygrał Scott, który wykopał szybciej wejście od Courtney. W ten sposób Scott dostał wolne do końca dnia. Na drugiej części spotkali się tylko w piątke. Chris oznajmij że ich zadaniem będzie odnalezienie bardzo drogocennej teczki, którą zgubił przed laty w kopalni. Wszyscy wbiegli jak szaleni, Zoey, Evil Mike, Lindsay, Courtney oraz Alejandro. Zoey, musiała znaleźć jednak jakiegoś sojusznika i Courtney okazała się jej opatrznością z którą razem szukały tajemniczej teczki. Evil Mike poszukiwał w najgłębszych rejonach gór. Alejandro śledził Lindsay, która zawsze swoim głupim szcześciem wygrywała. Mimo długich poszukiwań, zwycięzcą wyzwania okazała się Courtney, która jako pierwsza zauważyła teczke i Zoey zgodziła się na to by Court ją zaniosła. Na ceremonii zagrożeni byli Lindsay, Mike i Alejandro. Ostatecznie odpadł Alejandro po głosach Scotta, Courtney (obwiniała za eliminacje Duncana) i Zoey. I w ten sposób pozostała ich tylko 5. Odcinek 10: W grze o milion na Wawanakwie pozostała tylko piątka. A ponieważ dzisiaj był wyjątkowo deszczowy dzień, wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli na stołówce. Courtney zaprzyjaźniając się ostatnio z Zoey, chce wraz z nią podjąć probe wywalenia z programu Scott'a oraz Mike. Mike i Scott się pokłócili, kiedy Evil Mike przypalał Scott'a na namawianiu na sojusz Lindsay. Kłótnia ta spowodowała definitywny koniec męskiego sojuszu, który i tak istniał tylko w teorii. Chwile później pojawia si Chris, i zaprasza wszystkich na zadanie. W lesie zostały ukryte przez Chef'a 4 flagi. Wszyscy się przerazili, ponieważ jak się okazało osoba która pojawi sie na ognisku ceremonialnym bez flagi pożegna się z programem. Wszyscy się rozdzielili wchodząc do lasu. Każdy był bardzo zmotywowany, żeby zdobyć flagę. Scott w pewnym momencie spotkał się z Zoey, i wykorzystał ten moment na staraniu się, żeby namówić ją do głosowania na Mike, ale Zoey nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Courtney uważnie przeszukiwała każdy kąt, do momentu w którym dostrzegła Evil Mike wręczającego flagę Lindsay. Oskarżyła ich o sojusz, ale przeraziła się jednocześnie kiedy Mike ostrzegł ją przed Zoey. Toteż kiedy Mike zajął Courtney, Lindsay pobiegła z flagą na ognisko. Po dłużej chwili szukania flagi odnaleźli również Scott oraz Courtney, a do ostatniej flagi w tym samym momencie podbiegli Zoey oraz Mike. Zaczynają rozmowę, w której Mike tłumaczy ostatecznie, ze kierowany jest teraz głównie przez swoją negatywną postać. Zoey z zawahaniem wybacza mu, a po ich pocałunku Mike wdaje się w kolejną bójkę ze złą osobowością. Po chwili uśmiechnął się promiennie i przytulił się do Zoey. Kiedy ta jednak odwzajemniła uścisk, okazało się ze to Evil Mike wygrał potyczkę i wepchnął Zoey do błota, zabierając flagę i biegnąc w kierunku ogniska. Na ceremonii Lindsay, Courtney, Scott oraz Evil Mike stali z flagami. Jedynie cala obłocona Zoey została bez, toteż Chris wysłał ją na wystrzał wstydu. Zoey na koniec powiedziała Mike'owi, ze wierzy, ze to przezwycięży jeszcze swoje zło. Odcinek 11: W walce o okrągły milion było ich już tylko WIELKA CZWÓRKA. Lindsay była namawiana na sojusz przez Courtney, która przez odpadnięcie z show Zoey, straciła sojusznika. "Stary Mike" przeżywał eliminacje Zoey, a Scott nadal prowadził swoje knowania przeciw reszcie. Do stołówki wpadł Chef i na wrzeszczał zawodników że zadanie odbędzie się na wielkim klifie. Zawodnicy wzruszyli ramionami i udali się na klif za Chefem. Warto dodać że Chef prowadził wyzwanie z powodu wyjazdu Chrisa na nagrody Gammy. Chef ogłosił że dzisiaj zawodnicy będą rywalizować w parach, a pary będą starą wojną płci! Faceci vs Kobiety, czyli Scott and Mike vs Courtney oraz Lindsay. A zadaniem miało być skakanie z klifu na bungee do jeziora i łowienie ryb. Która drużyna złowi więcej, ta zostanie bezpieczna i wejdzie do finałowej trójki. Scott zmusił Mike by on skakał, a w drużynie przeciwnej bezproblemu została wrobiona Lindsay. Obydwie drużyny skakały i również starały sobie utrudniać to zadanie. Raz w Mike'a, Courtney rzuciła kamień i na chwile zemdlał. Potem znowu Lindsay wmówiono że nie ma makijażu, Courtney wiele się natrudziła by jej to z głowy wybić. W pewnym momencie tyle samo miały ryb obie drużyny i Scott przeciął linę Lindsay, tak że ona wpadła do wody i nie mogła już skakać, więc Chef uznał to za spryt i zabezpieczył facetow Finałową trójkę. Na ceremonii chłopacy zdecydowali że ma wylecieć COurtney, jednak z powodu obrażeń z gry Chef wyrzucił Lindsay. Odcinek 12: Finałowa trójka. Bojowa atmosfera już się kroiła. Żaden z zawodników nie ufam nikomu. Na noc udali się we wrogiej atmosferze. I zasnęli.. Wydawało im się że na wieki... Na drugi dzień obudzili się nad jeziorem. Nad nimi latał Chris w Jet-Packu i poinformował ich, że pierwsza dwójka, która dotrze do obozu, ta będzie walczyć o milion w finale. Mike, Scott zawiązali tajny sojusz, co Courtney stawiało w ciut gorszej sytuacji. Mike i Scott ruszyli na przód przed siebie. Za nimi cały czas skradała się Courtney. Wyskoczył za nią niedźwiedź i zaczął ją gonić, przez co wyprzedziła chłopaków. Chłopaki zataczali się ze śmiechu, jednak za ich plecami pojawił się Yeti, obaj też uciekali, ale Mike złapał Saskłaczanakwa i rzucił do przodu przez co zyskał przewagę. Courtney szła drogą koło Jeziora, uznała to za jedyny słuszny pomysł. Scott i Mike płyneli tratwą i pomachali Courtney. Byli blisko obozu uśmiechneli się do Courtney. Mike obudził w sobie *Evil Mike* i zepchnął Scotta w przepaść i dobiegł pierwszy od obozu, za nim wbiegła Courtney. Na ceremonii wyleciał Scott. Odcinek 13: Mike oraz Courtney rozpoczeli dzień na Wawanakwie od przygotowań do decydującego starcia. Chris od razu uprzedził finałową dwójkę, że decydujący głos w sprawie zwycięzcy będą mieli przegrani, którzy odpadli po rozłączeniu drużyn, i powitali jednocześnie na trybunach Sierre, Alejandro, Zoey, Lindsay oraz Scott'a. Jednak za nim przegrani mieli zagłosować, finaliści otrzymali szanse do zdobycia dodatkowych punktów, poprzez powtórzenie wszystkich zadań z sezonu jeden po drugim. Pierwszym zadaniem było zbudowanie mini wersji wieży z pierwszego odcinka, tym razem z klocków. Courtney uzyskała małą przewagę nad Mike'm, i dobiegła do kolejnego zadania, czyli odnalezienie Chefa. Mike rzucił się za nią w pogoń, i dobiegli do Chefa mniej więcej w tym samym momencie. Taka równowaga utrzymywała się przy następnych próbach, aż do momentu w którym zawodnicy podeszli do próby przedostatniego zadania, czyli łowienie ryb przy pomocy bungee. Tutaj niespodziewanie Courtney okazała się lepsza, budując nad Mike'm wystraczającą przewage, którą udało się jej utrzymać również w finałowym zadaniu. Dzięki zwycięstwu w podsumowaniu sezonu, Courtney zdobyła jeden punkt. Mike nastomiast na ostateczną ceremonie udał się bez dodatkowych głosów. Pierwsza do urny podeszła Sierra, która swój głos oddała na Courtney, ponieważ od samego początku walczyła twardo, i znacznie się zmieniła stając się protagonistką z antagonistki, Alejandro zagłosował na Mike, gdyż jak uważał przeszedł samego Al'a, i udało mu się utrzymywać pod kontrolą wszystko większość czasu gry. Zoey pomimo iż odpadła przez Mike, to zdecydowała się oddać głos na swojego ex chłopaka, wierząc, że w głebi jego duszy jest jeszcze stary dobry Mike. Tym samym przed dwoma decydującymi głosami był remis 2:2. Lindsay długo myślała nad oddaniem głosu, toteż postanowiła strzelać, trafiając na Courtney. Scott długo się nie zastanawiał, i oddał głos na osobę, która wywarła na nim największe wrażenie, czyli Courtney. W ten sposób Courtney wygrała finał, po stanie głosów 4:2 i zgarneła cały milion dolarów! Tabela Eliminacji * Legenda: : - Zwycięzca sezonu : - Zwycięstwo drużyny : - Zwycięstwo indywidualne, wklad w zwyciestwo druzynowe : - Drugie miejsce w zadaniu drużynowym : - Przegrana drużynowa : - Przegrana indywidualna : - Zagrożenie : - Zaginiecie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (za złamanie regulaminu) : - Dobrowolna eliminacja : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a Ciekawostki * Pierwsza próba współpracy Luki i Vamelii. ;3 * Obydwoje już przewidzieli, kto może wygrać. * Obydwoje nie wykluczają, ze w przyszłości jeszcze wspólnie nad czymś będą pracować. ;) Kategoria:Fikcje Vamelii Kategoria:Fikcje Lukaninho Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje